Xbox: The Official Magazine Issue 140
Regulars Intro: Set Sail for Adventure - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Next Month - 1 page (91) The Disc Slot: Patrick Fortier - 1 page (114) Insider Generation Gap - 4 pages (8-11) :One E3, two new consoles: an assault on wallets, or the start of a generational revolution? The Making of a Hero - 2 pages (12-13) :How Mass Effect: Andromeda introduces a brave new world, and a brave new crew to conquer it. : Quoted: Mac Walters (Creative Director), Aaryn Flynn (General Manager) '' Need to Know - 1 page (14) :E3 wasn't all teraflops and Skittles-coloured pads; here's the biggest news straight from the show floor. Take Back Control - 1 page (15) :Microsoft finally let us design the custard-yellow gamepad of our dreams Bigger, better, bouncier - 2 pages (16-17) :Forza broadens it's Horizons down under. Scene by scene: '''Yooka-Laylee' - 1 page (18) :OXM applies its eagle eye to the latest game trailers. Ready, Willing, Fable - 1 page (19) :Fable Fortunes, the new Albion-themed card game, has us shuffling in our seats... :Quoted: Mike West (Creative Director) What are our favourite E3 memories? - 2 pages (20-21) :Our best moments from covering gaming's biggest show. Resi to Rumble - 1 page (22) :Resident Evil 7 is a bold change of pace for the grand old series. Steve Hogarty is The Fixer - 1 page (23) :Mending videogames one cliche at a time. Jordan Erica Webber is The Praiser - 1 page (24) :Honouring the small things that makes great games tick. Tom Stone is The Juicer - 1 page (25) :Squeezing even more fun out of your games. Previews Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - Tom Stone - 4 pages (28-31) :Quoted: Patrick Fortier (Game Director) FIFA 17 - Alex Dale - 2 pages (32-33) Battlefield 1 - Edwin Evans-Thirlwell - 2 pages (34-35) :Quoted: Lars Gustavsson (Design Director) Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (36-37) Agents of Mayhem - Tom Stone - 2 pages (38-39) XCOM 2 - Kirk McKeand - 2 pges (40-41) E3 / Access All Areas Watch Dogs 2 - 6 pages (48-53) :Quoted: Jonathan Morin (Creative Director/Senior Producer) Sea of Thieves - 1 page (52) Dead Rising 4 - 1 page (53) Titanfall 2 - 2 pages (54-55) Recore - 1 page (56) Prey - 1 page (57) Halo Wars - 2 pages (58-59) Gears of War 4 - 1 page (60) Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare - 1 page (61) E3 Roundup - 2 pages (62-63) Features The Big Interview: Peter Molyneux - Man Bites Dog - Richard Stanton - 6 pages (64-69) :OXM talks to the co-founder of Bullfrog, Lionhead and 22Cans about working with Xbox, making Milo and following through. Reviews Downloads - Matthew Castle - 1 page (92) Extra Now Playing: Doom '''- Andy Kelly - 2 pages (96-97) :Making your own level in ''Doom ''and gaining a better appreciation for the art of game design. Now Playing: '''Dirt Rally - Paul Taylor - 1 page (98) :Dirt Rally captures the essence of a sport both thrilling and misunderstood - all because of a bloke with a clipboard. Mow Playing: Driver: San Francisco - Tom Stone - 1 page (99) :How comotose cop thriller Driver: San Francisco gives us a hint of what to expect from the upcoming Watch Dogs 2. OXM Explores - Alex Dale - 2 pages (100-101) :Okay, so it hasn't quite clocked Call of Duty's air miles, but the Battlefield series has still managed to spread its arm(ory) across two-thirds of the globe. We go for a run (and gun) areound the world. Retrospective: Mass Effevt 2 - Chris Thursten - 4 pages (102-105) :With a few quiet tweaks and one loud bang, Mass Effect's core appeal went supernova. Why I Love... Dark Souls Multiplayer - Richard Stanton - 2 pages (106-107) :Red and yellow and grey and blue, orange and purple and white... I can pwn a rainbow, pwn a rainbow, pwn a rainbow too. 15 Essential Fallout 4 Mods - Tom Stone - 4 pages (108-111) : Mods are finally available on the Xbox One and they're just as amazing/insane/wonderful/terrifying/packed with Randy Savage as we dared dream. Directories - 2 pages (112-113) Adverts MXGP 2 - Milestone - PS4, Xbox One - 1 page (2) Valentino Rossi: The Game - Milestone - PC, PS4, Xbox One - 1 page (116) Other Credits Art Editor :Mark Wynne Deputy Editor :Alex Dale Staff Writer :Tom Stone Contributors :Edwin Evans-Thirlwell, Ian Evenden, Martin Kitts, Steve Hogarty, Chris Schilling, Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman, Kate Gray, Andy Kelly, Kirk McKeand, Jenny Meade, Richard Stanton, Chris Thursten, Jordan Erica Webber Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews Category:Magazines released in 2016